


Experiments

by Darkenedsoulandheart



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, M/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedsoulandheart/pseuds/Darkenedsoulandheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in modern time.<br/>Eren is a excellent student and does his best in school. He studies hard and gets top grades . He has a reason for that. His dad experiments on him and it's torture . Soon after his mother died it got worse his father started to rape him . He went along to protect his adoptive sister Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any wrong spellings I'm shit with spellings . Any problems with grammar or such don't be afraid to point it out in comments.

" brat!" Levi yelled sharply looking at the students room it was the day they check the dorm rooms. Most cleaned to the minimal level of Levi's expectancy. But this was awful this student didn't care his clothes were everywhere and it made him want to clean it up but he'd leave it to the student who made it. 

Eren only used his room to keep his clothes and study he was instructed by his father to come home after he'd finished everything in school. He had no time for cleaning . He walked out from his room to see the English professor looking displeased at the door . He sighed and walked over . 

" what is it?" He asked bluntly his brown hair a mess like usual . He hadn't been sleeping for different reasons then most expected .

Levi's jaw dropped at the sight of the student walking out his room . He was bruised and cut . He probably wouldn't be able to delve to deep . But he saw injection lines in his arms . He was quiet muscly but he looked like he never used that strength.

" what happened to cleaning your room" Levi said his jaw tightening  
"And what about your body" he quipped shortly after .

Eren looked down . Fuck he'd forgotten his hoodie he grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on looking at the English professor.

" I don't have time , I'm usually not here " he said " I'll get straight on it " he said a second later. 

Levi looked at him concerned but backed out and shut the door carrying on with the inspection .

Eren breathed a sigh of relief he had to call his dad he opened his phone and began biting his hand pressing the call button on his dad's name holding it up to his ear .

The line crackled then a voice came through " son, what's up?" He asked a sharp cold and maniac voice coming through .

" I'll be a lot later than usual dad" he said he was nervous and shaking in place at his dad's reaction.

" well we will just have to work late into the night then won't we " his voice showed no empathy . But to Eren he could hear the seething anger and resentment bubbling in his stomach .

" I'll see you later, bye , love you dad" he said wanting the conversation to be over.

" bye bye son, I'll see you later , I love you too " he said the creepiness of his tone sent a cold shudder through Eren as he hung up . 

Eren began cleaning up quickly he put the dirty clothes in his hamper . Then put it in the washing machine . He put the DVDs in their case and put them on the shelf . He continued to clean till the floor was spotless everywhere and all he had to do was dust and Hoover . 

He had to finish his essay for two days from now and was almost finished . He had to continue because he knew tomorrow he wouldn't be able to move . He decided to ask his childhood friend armin for help .

He pulled his phone out and scrolled to armin and called quickly . 

Armin looked at his phone panting from the pleasure he was getting " fuck " he moaned out in pleasure and distaste . He looked down at the brunette he was banging he looked slightly like Eren . The way he liked them . " it's my gran sorry , give me a second " he said to the brunette then easing himself of walking to the living room . Answering the call his voice stabilised " hey Eren what's up ?" He asked softly 

" umm I have a essay to do and i need to hoover and dust my dorm room . And I was wondering if my little mushroom could come help me so I can finish the essay . And tomorrow we could have a movie night" Eren said unknowing of armins attraction to him . He just wanted a distraction before he had to go back .

Armin cracked a smiled " and does that include a sleep over ?" He asked hoping for a yes . Though Eren never had sleepovers only Mikasa . even then Eren never went . 

Eren sighed " I'll try tomorrow but I don't think I can " he said guilt and sadness swelling in his gut .

Armin looked down at his feet smiling " fine " he said softly " see you" he said then hanging up walking to his bedroom looking at the brunette lying there . " I'll be back in a bit . Will you wait " he said walking to his chest of drawers opening it up as he was hugged from behind .

" how could I not " he said happily his hands on either side of his waist. Then kissing his neck .

Armin smiled slipping on some clothes. And then turning around wrapping his arms round his neck . " I'll be back soon " he said then pecking him on the cheek .

He then walked out keys in his pocket . He walked quickly to Erens dorm . He knocked loudly smiling happily . He couldn't contain his excitement .

Eren got up from his bed needing just a conclusion. He walked to the door and opened it smiling when he saw armin " hey " he said hugging him and carrying him in shutting the door " I'm sorry for using you like this , I'm just really , really busy" he said wiping his eyes as he was to tired then placing armin down. 

Armin smiled " it's fine , do your work " he said punching him weakly in the arm . Then walking to the closet he knew Eren kept his cleaning equipment in . He plugged the Hoover then began to hoover while Eren was finishing his essay . He was used to cleaning his room to get it to Levi's standards . Armin was happy Eren wasn't interested in anyone at the moment for a reason he didn't know because if he looked at Levi in anyway other than grades he would have been drooling at the sight . 

After he dusted the living room and bathroom he knocked on erens door . Eren let him in he hoovered and dusted then went towards Erens on suit .

"Ah" Eren said a lump in his throat . " I'll clean that one , don't worry about it " he said his lungs felt like they were filled with lead .

Armin nodded " okay " he said then taking the cleaning equipment out the room and putting them in the cupboard he returned to the bedroom. 

Eren smiled as he finished the essay he saved it then shut his computer to the side . 

" finally " he said then looking at the time he felt his body stiffen he was really late fuck.

Armin looked at his friend deciding to take advantage of him spacing out he shut the door and walked over pushing Eren onto his back . He instantly jerked to consciousness looking up at armin who had gotten ontop of him . 

Armin leaned down and kissed Eren passionately. Eren lay there in shock. But as Armin went to take his hoodie off he pushed armin off .

" armin no , no " it was all he could manage out he got up " you need to go , I need to get changed to make my dad food" he said lifting armin up and carrying him to the door .

" I don't mind, I'll watch " he said just before Eren placed him down outside his dorm and shut the door.

" damn " armin said then beginning to walk back to his dorm where he left his cute little brunette who was beginning to bore him like all the others.


	2. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't not upload a second one right now getting too excited and wow how many people are going to read this 
> 
> In this chapter I didn't go into detail with the rape as it's the second chapter better ease into it XD

Eren rushed to change getting everything he needed . It took him twenty minutes to get there he paid the cab and walked up to the door knocking. Grisha walked to the door and opened it smiling manically when he saw his son . 

Eren shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and walked inside. He heard the door shut and get locked . He walked to the lab taking his jacket off and hanging it up .

He climbed onto the metal table laying back. His father followed in looking at eren . 

Grisha had come up with a new concoction of drugs to test . He smiled getting the vial and preparing it . Grisha strapped Eren in then pulled the cap off the needle finding a spot clear of injection marks . He pushed it in and slowly injected the formula .

Eren began screaming in pain his eyes tearing up . Grisha quickly gagged him to keep the neighbors from hearing. Eren felt his body burning up . Something was changing within him . He gripped the metal table the metal screwing up like paper in his hands . He looked up the pain dying away. He looked at Grisha feeling no more pain.

Grisha smiled unbuckling Eren . " let's start the tests " he said while Eren undid the rest of the buckles and took the gag off . He walked to the weights. Grisha got out his notepad. Eren began doing weights he went through all the weights with ease his strength was a lot better. He got up and walked to Grisha who was smiling jotting notes down . He got a knife out and cut a bit of Eren it hurt but it healed quickly he looked at his arm astonished. He saw Grisha jot it down. He walked over to the desk to see if it improved him mentally at all . He studied everything . It all made sense . Eren was stunned . He had memorised it all with one look .

Grisha gave him a test and he cleared it easily . Grisha smiled jotting the results down . He finnished all the tests then placed the notepad down .

Eren waited till he left the room to destroy everything he had on the drug Eren had in his system . He knew it would lead to more tests on different people when he wasn't sure if it was safe . He got all the needles and mixture and poured it down the sink washing it down with water . Looked around sighing then walking out to see his father getting drunk . He knew what came next . He walked up to his fathers room once he got there he got undressed and layed on the bed . He was used to this and his heart was hardened .

Grisha walked up the stairs for drinking for a while . He saw his son layed out on the bed and smirked . He began removing his belt to use it to spank Eren with .

The next morning Eren woke up sore all over his head hammering. He was used to it though . He slowly worked his movement up . He was too weak to move completely at first . He worked the feeling up into his body . He then got up pulling a hoodie he had in his room . He then slowly walked to his dorm room hoping to shower and change. To his distaste he was his English teacher outside his room. 

Levi knocked sharply on the door . He was about to break the door down when a broken and strained voice stopped him and he spinned in spot seeing his student . His face was in pain and he looked tired .

" you want to check my room?" He strained out he couldn't help his voice and then walked over wincing at the movement . Shit . He forgot to clean his bathroom . Fuck . He was screwed . He opened the dorm room up . And walked in first . Letting his teacher in after .

Levi looked around the room it was good he then walked to bathroom that was cleaned and looked inside clean . He checked the whole house and it was spotless. Then it was time for him to go to the on suit . He was used to this room being the dirtiest in guys rooms or the bedroom because boys and girls have urges. Erens bed was spotless so he assumed he took care of business in the toilet . But what his mind envisioned was all he wanted the second he walked through the door..... 

There was blood everywhere it was splattered against the walls and dried in the sink and toilet . The shower drain was caked in cum and some blood . He felt ashamed he couldn't protect a student . He blood looked like it was recent and as the boy was only bruised and cut it couldn't have been from the outside . But the inside.

He walked out the bathroom to the brunette who was wincing sitting on the couch he lifted him up " undress" Levi demanded looking at the boy stood up who's eyes were suprised and frantic . 

Eren looked at him " you can't make me" he said feeling the blood from the injections swelling up moving up his throat . He tried to hold it in the runny Crimson liquid seeping out his mouth . Shit he thought his consciousness fading as he slumped against the small English professor . 

Levi held him up and lifted him to the bathroom. He held him over the sink blood trickling out his mouth as his mouth opened the blood rushed out . Erens trousers where beginning to get damp and sticky . Levi looked down propping the boy against the bathroom sink . He softly pulled his trousers down seeing scars leading up the boys thighs and around his arse . He looked in shock at the cum and blood seeping out the boys arsehole . The scars were made by knifes, glass and fingernails . He traced them softly looking at them pulling his trousers up as Eren began to come too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to set up a schedule to keep to of either releasing a chapter every day, every other day or once a week and maybe a break every once in a while because I ain't no robot and can't spout this shit out all the time XD comment anything you wish to be included and constructive criticism is always welcome I'm new and inexperienced so yeah XD


	3. Taken aback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of back story in the end and it's where Jean and Marco make their first mention it may be next chapter or the one after but they are coming also next chapter will have details in the rape and sex but it is slightly essential to the story lines

He slowly woke up gripping the sink his head pounding " fuck , why do the drugs end up in me vomiting blood up " he said then looking up to the mirror. He saw Levi . Levi had heard . All of it. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Levi looked at him anger glinting in his eyes " Eren Yeager , who the hell did this to you?!" He said trapping Eren against the sink 

Eren turned around looking into his eyes. He was in a panic what could he do. His dad would snap and kill him. 

" no one " he says looking down beginning to panic " please leave it alone " 

Levi slammed him against the sink " don't lie to me brat , you will tell me and tell me now " 

The panic began to take over again he lifted his hand up and bit down hard on it the skin splitting and blood beginning to spill out .

Eren dropped to his knees clutching his head something was off . Like really off . What was happening to him . Why did his head feel it was being boiled.

Levi bent down looking at him concerned he gently ran his fingers through Erens hair " what's wrong ?" He asked softly.

Eren had a burst of strength and pushed Levi off looking down at Levi who was shocked and stunned.

Levi flew to the other side of the room . He looked at Eren his eyes completely dilated something was wrong. 

Eren didn't feel in control the anger taking control " get out " he struggled out through gritted teeth.

Levi looked at Eren who was beginning to approach. Eren hit the wall near Levi's head it shattered when his first connected.

Levi looked at him taking what he said as trying to save him. Levi scrambled to his feet and then ran out the room . He would confront his student later on because right now he wasn't in control.

Eren began wrecking the bathroom screaming out slowly regaining control returning to normal. 

He looked around the bathroom. Holy shit. He looked at the bathroom and began to fix it yet best he could at the moment cleaning all the blood out of the room. 

He had to have a shower he felt disgusting. He sighed and walked to the shower taking his clothes off sighing beginning to wash himself.

He sighed washing the cum and blood out his arse. After he dried off and pulled clothes on pulling his phone out and calling his dad. 

" hey dad, can we do today earlier " he said softly looking at the mirror " I want to have a sleepover and watch a movie with armin tonight " he said truthfully forgetting what happened yesterday.

He heard the anger in his dads voice " okay son , but I'm going hard as you destroyed my research " he said .

Eren knew it was the truth and he was screwed. It was going to be hard and he wasn't looking forward to it . He could hear his dad starting to drink .

" when do I need to come round for dad ?" He asked softly walking to his bedroom.

" you have an hour " Grisha said into the phone taking his vodka and tonic to prepare. 

Eren shook in fear: what was his father gonna do. He tried to stabilised his voice as best as he could " love you see you later dad" he said his voice shaky and he could hear his father laugh softly at that fact .

" love you too see you later son" he said then hung up the pure shrill horror sent chills down Erens spine . 

He knew he couldn't avoid the evening so he took out some clothes and pulled them on he couldn't look at himself right now he was too disgusting. He wouldn't let his sister feel this dirty ever . Even if it meant he'd have to do it till his father untimely death where he would be the happiest fucker in the world. 

He opened his phone texting armin ~ hey armin I'll text you when to come round for the movie got to finish a report off first . Oh and I can do a sleepover tonight if you want.~ 

Armin was studying for the test they had around a month away as today everyone got a day off to catch up on projects. As armins phone lit up he sighed until he saw it was from Eren he immediately lit up opening it up .

He smiled happily texting back ~can't wait ;) ~ he opened up a conversation with Jean shortly after ~ when I say you can bring you and your boyfriend over to Erens he's currently doing a report so he's telling me when we can go but it's time we have a sleepover over you me Marco and Eren ~

Eren prepared a bag for going to Grishas to snag some of his liquor and then he went out with some of his money and got a bunch of snacks and soft drinks. He walked back and put everything for the sleep over away then called a cab to go to his dad's . 

He arrived ten minutes early so decided to sit in the old playground he used to play in as a child. He had been playing with his mother here when she collapsed and so from then on this was where he went to escape reality. He set up a timer so he would be okay and on time. He climbed into a tree and layed back thinking back to when he was a little kid. He was just a baby when the experiments started from his dad . His father wasn't a family man. But when he found out his wife wanted another child but had turned infertile he adopted mikasa when Eren was eight . Eren decided he would be the one to take the shit from his dad for her and said he wouldn't tell as long as she wasn't included.

His dad agreed and Eren was the one to get hurt. He had scars all over his body and he knew they would never leave. His mother was caring yet never noticed the experiment that went on with Eren and his father. 

His mother was kind but very ill , she died when Eren was 9 almost a year after they got mikasa . Grisha would tell him he looked like her . That made him sad yet slightly happy. His dad then made advances apon Eren and against everything Eren wanted his dad began to rape him. 

Quickly Eren got used to this and he just wanted to protect mikasa so she wouldn't have to endure the level of self hate and low self esteem he had.


	4. The dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one gets dark , really dark , I didn't go the full way through the rape of I did I would have probably hated myself XD

He jumped at the alarm signalling him he had a minute to return to be just a few minutes early . He walked up to the door and knocked. He knew no experiments were going on today . His stomach bottomed out and a sickly fear spread out inside him . He took a deep breath as he heard the door unlock. 

Grisha smiled opening the door. Eren walked past him stepping inside he was clearly intoxicated to the point that even if Eren died in what he was doing he wouldn't care. Eren walked to the fridge to get a drink knowing Grisha would be to drunk to react . 

Eren pulled his backpack off and filled it up with various amounts of alcohol zipped it up then hung it up on the wall.

Grisha walked over to Eren in the hallway " this way" he said looking at Eren then walking over to the door to the basement.

Eren had never seen the basement no one had except Grisha . This had to be way more screwed up than what they usually did . But Eren had no clue.

Grisha pulled out a key and unlocked the door the sent of rust and leather flooded out the room and Erens mouth went dry.

Eren began walking down the stairs trying to get moisture into his mouth. Once he got down the stairs his skin crawled and he threw up . There was blood everywhere. He looked around the room in absolute horror.

There were leather whips , rope, chains and a few more implements but that wasn't what made him sick . There were brands used on cows, knifes ,machetes . At that moment he knew he hadn't seen the worst of Grisha and the sticky Crimson liquid splattered throughout the room told his others had. 

He held back the bile flooding to his mouth . Grisha followed down locking the door behind him. He chuckled walking down looking at the vomit on the floor. 

" the others consented to all of this , you have no choice " he said walking down the stairs to Eren and grabbing him by the back of the neck walking over to the beginning of the blood.

He threw Eren against the wall and he collapsed to the ground looking up in terror . His mouth and throat dry and scratchy .

" one of the first experiments healed your wounds , they got that so they didn't have to worry, but I wouldn't give you that , not for a minute, or a second , if only you died instead of my wife" he said cruelly .

Erens eyes welled up and didn't want to have the healing . He could live without it . He had been destroyed when his mother died and hundreds a father treated him with care for the first time even though he was coaxing him into a false sense of safety. 

He looked up at his fathers eye filled with a cold look that made him think the ground beneath his feet was shaking. 

He took sharp intakes of breath his breaths shuddering and his vision blurred with tears. 

Grisha smiled like the manic he was and put Eren into the huge metal hand cuffs chained to the wall . He then stood up and brought his equipment over on a metal moving cart . He smirked boldly. 

Eren shuddered in fear he was trying to get his mind out the situation but it was like it was stuck in place , no hope of escape.

Grisha smiled pulling the brutally hot branding iron off the wrack and teared off Erens shirt pushing the branding iron into his chest.

Searing pain flooded through Eren and he began screaming out the pain was unlike anything he had felt before. It was blindingly painful but not as earth shattering as the loss of his mother. He screamed his voice raw. That only encouraged Grisha who pulled the brand off the wound healed over fairly quickly leaving no trace except the pain Eren was still in. 

" magnifique" Grisha said at the healing power of his son ." Well it's only going to get worse son " he said smirking putting the brand back down then pulling all of Erens clothes off . 

Eren shook he could still feel the pain flooding through his system. He looked at Grisha who was getting another object.

He got a machete out and sharpened it though he had before to shake his son up. Erens eyes widened in fear and he began crying. 

His dad laughed and placed the sharpening tool down unzipping his trousers and kneeling down just infront of Eren lifting the blade to his chest. 

Eren wanted to pass out atleast when as his father pushed his member inside him and began to slice his skin.

Eren trembled and shook in fear he couldn't believe his dad was this cruel to do this to him.

Grisha continued cutting and torturing Eren till his completion . He unchained the already healed Eren and stood up . He looked down at Eren " don't you dare try to defy me again " he said and Eren nodded in fear.

Grisha began walking out unlocking the door and leaving it open as he walked to the living room. 

Eren stood up shakily and walked to his clothes pulling them on then going upstairs grabbing his bag filled with the alcohol he would need . He walked out the house and went back to the park for twenty minutes to stop shaking. 

Eren called a cab and returned to the dorms . He quickly went up to his room washing himself in the shower changing clothes and putting the ones he had on in the washing machine. 

Eren needed a bit to himself he drank himself silly then got up getting everything ready for the sleep over he needed. Not for the fun but for the true friendship and no manipulation. After getting everything ready he texted armin saying it was okay for him to come over now. Eren was wasted and sat on the sofa the bottles of alcohol on the coffee table.


	5. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is were everything kicks off

Armin smiled as he looked at his phone he threw on his best casual clothes and quickly walked over to Erens place messaging Jean and Marco to start going to Erens apartment. 

He knocked softly on the door as he got there shifting excitedly. He looked at the door hearing Eren clumsily get up and head to the door.

Eren walked to the door and opened it barely seeing it was armin but recognising him immediately hugging his pulling him inside. 

Armin could smell the heavy sent of alcohol on Eren as he was pulled inside. As soon as Eren let him go he looked up at his friends face. He pushed Eren onto the couch and looked at the empty bottles. Eren wouldn't be able to tell right from left at this moment and he was still drinking.

Armin could tell something was bothering Eren so decided to let him . He walked to the couch and sat next to Eren waiting for Jean and Marco to arrive to start a movie .

Eren continued to drink whatever he had in his hand. He was already so drunk he couldn't think straight for too long.

Marco looked at his boyfriend excited " sleep over! Sleep over!" He said happily. Jean and Marco stayed in Jeans room most of the time as jeans family was wealthy and he had a few game systems and games . 

Jean packed some clothes for them and some sleeping bags . He lifted up the bag then got a few pillows for them smiling softly. He looked at Marco and smiling gently. 

Marco thought quickly " should we bring some wine , I don't think they'll have alcohol there so we could bring some wine ." 

Jean looked at Marco " sure , get one that my dad bought we are still not old enough to buy alcohol so the shit we buy is crappy " he said smiling softly.

Marco walked to the kitchen and got a nice bottle of wine. " let's go " he said smiling happily hiding the wine then taking the pillows and walking to the door.

Jean followed after Marco handing him the key to lock the door. Marco opened the door then held it open for Jean . Jean walked through the door holding the sleeping bag . 

Marco locked the door behind them and they worked their way over to Erens dorm. Once they got there Marco knocked on the door.

Armin got up telling Eren to stay put . He walked to the door then opened it. " hey Marco Jean , let's just watch a movie, I think Eren is to drunk to think " armin said softly as he let them in shutting the door behind them .

Marco walked in and saw the liquor on the table. How the hell did Eren get all this . He pulled out the wine and put it on the table. 

Eren saw the alcohol and smiled " good job" he slurred out then looking to Marco " I could kiss you right now but Horse face does that" he slurred out then finished his drink off. 

Armin looked at Eren then to Jean and Marco " sorry, I'm not sure what's up with him but apparently it's drink worthy " he said softly looking at them .

Jean nodded and sat on the opposite end to Eren as they usually fought but he'd never seen Eren drunk and Jean knew when he got easily agitated when drunk. 

Eren looked at Jean and neighed smirking. Marco sat down next to Jean and nuzzled into him as armin went to the bookshelf and put a movie on . 

He saw the treats Eren bought and brought some over turning the lights off on the way. 

He handed some of the treats to Jean and Marco then sat down getting close to Eren . Eren leaned forward and grabbed another bottle of liquor. He then leaned back opening the bottle tipping it down .

Armin took advantage off the dark he nuzzled into Eren placing his hand on Erens member smiling happily.

Eren gasped then bit his lip. As he felt armins hand slowly grip his member. 

As soon as armin heard his reaction armin got up putting whatever Eren and he had on the table . He then pulled Eren off the couch and to his bedroom. 

Armin heard Marco whisper good job to armin not thinking about how at the moment Eren couldn't consent .

Armin took Eren into the bedroom smiling happily. He shut the door turning the light on shortly after.

He pushed Eren down onto the bed smiling then straddled him . He smiled beginning to grind against Erens growing erection . 

Eren looked up at armin not able to think the situation through consumed by the pleasure of his movements. Eren couldn't keep his moans from spilling put his mouth. 

Armin smiled taking Erens shirt and jumper off he saw scars covering his chest and arms . They weren't recent but a few had to be just scarred over recently meaning it wasn't inflicted too long ago. Armin let it go as Eren was known when he was tired he was clumsy as all hell .

He gently began to trace Erens muscles. He had seen Erens weights under his bed . Eren was quite strong but he'd never seen Eren use his strength on others even Jean he never used his full strength. Armin watched Eren closely. He could see that Eren wasn't properly punching Jean . He was holding back . This was when Jean told Eren his mother deserved to die and Eren flipped out . It had only been half a year . Eren was never the same since that day and that saddened armin . Once when they met up in the park his mother died in Eren was extremely distant. He was looking staring at the exact spot his mother collapsed in. 

Eren hardened up unusually after that he used to be a crybaby but after his mother died he rarely showed his feelings except a new found violent temper when he was agitated . Jean was the first one to witness it . He had been a prat to Eren, And Eren almost knocked a tooth out . 

He traced his fingers down the defined v lines Eren had. He slipped a hand under Erens boxers elastic. Eren was showing signs of them being extremely uncomfortable. Armin smiled putting his knees either side of Erens waist then pulling them down. Armin immediately saw the large scars on his inner thighs up to his arsehole. Armins eyes widened and he gasped looking up at the intoxicated brunettes. His pulsating erection pulled armin out of the rational thoughts that flooded through him . Armin immediately stripped down to nothing straddling Eren again as he pulled lube out his cardigans pocket . 

He smiled looking up at Eren squirting lubericate into his hand and then beginning jacking Eren off . Eren squirmed beneath him shuddering and panting in pleasure. 

Eren looked up at the blonde he was already working off the alcohol in his system. The touch was more loving them his fathers and his father never touched his member. He moaned out grasping the sheets being swallowed alive by the pleasure. 

Armin smiled at the thought of Eren enjoying this . He coated his fingers in his spit beginning to finger his arse moaning out happily looking down at the one he had loved for so long.

He moved his hand to the live squirting some on his fingers sliding them into his arse . He moved them in and out till he was prepared. He slowly lowered down onto Eren who had gasped at the sudden warmth and pleasure. 

Armin moaned. Shit Eren was bigger than he'd ever had . Armin looked down at the brunette beginning to moving his hips up and down. A breathy moan escapes armins lips. 

Eren as a natural reaction to the pleasure began to thrust his hips into armins . Eren was good at keeping most of his moans back so he only moaned every so often.

Armin grinded into the thrusts moaning out lifting his body up and down moaning out . " fuck Eren . So good " armin moaned out leaning down and kissing Eren passionately grinding harder on Erens member.

Eren sat up thrusting up into armin not kissing armin back . Armin began kissing Erens neck . Eren panted thrusting up into armin moaning softly.

Armin shuddered getting close to release . He could feel Eren twitching inside him. He smiled lifting his hips up and down slamming onto Erens member. After a few thrusts from armin Eren came and he felt armins cum shooting onto his chest . 

Jean could hear armin moaning and fuck it turned him on , he grabbed Marco pulling him into his lap . Jean loved armin , not Marco . Armin was to obsessed with Eren to see anyone else and after years of waiting for him he decided to go with Marco his blatantly gay best friend. He walked up to Marco and kissed him . He still had feelings for armin but if Eren made him happy he'd just continue to be a cunt to Eren when he was in an okay mood . He learnt young that you don't piss of Yeager. 

Marco jumped and looked down at Jean who immediately kissed him grinding into Marcos arse . Marco moaned out " what if they come out Jean " he moaned clinging onto Jean . 

Armin smiled as he heard Marco and Jean going at it . He then snapped back to reality he slipped off Eren and scooped his phone up pulling up mikasa in the text bar ~ hey mika come to Erens tommorow morning, I think something bad is happening to Eren , don't come now Jean and Marco are going at it like rabbits in the living room~ he sent off almost immediately getting a reply.

Mikasa was studying when she got a message she opened it up ~ I'll come tomorrow what time ? And what do you think is happening to my brother?~ she sent beginning to worry.

~ I'm not going to say because even if it was minor you'd come over here and see Jean and Marco making babies in the other room ~ he sent back concerned with the now sleeping brunette.

Mikasa shuddered at the thought ~ yup I don't want to see that nor think of it text me when I can come over armin~ she sent back trying to continue with work . 

Armin could hear them still going at it until he he heard a cacophony of moans . He chuckled and went to sleep next to Eren .


	6. You're coming with me kid

Levi woke up in the morning, today he had Eren in his first class . He would get to the bottom of what those scars were . He got on his running gear then went out . He kept in shape by running doing weights and gymnastics. He ran for a few miles then returned home . He quickly did the rest of his morning workout then showered hating sweat and impurities. He then slowly got one of his suits on . He walked to the campus quickly he saw Erens adoptive sister walking quickly to the male dorm room. " miss Yeager, where are you going?" He asked looking at her sharply.

She turned on her heel and looked at the professor of English she sighed " I'm going to check on my brother, apparently something bad happened to him and he drank had sex and now he's really angry and he's punching holes into the wall " she said then continued walking.

Levi followed behind her walking quickly " if he's destroying the walls I'm coming along " he said walking faster than her .

She sighed continuing to walk to Erens room with Levi a few steps ahead .

When Eren woke up he realised what happened last night and woke armin up immediately. He walked to his cabinet grabbed boxers and jeans pulling them on quickly as armin woke up .

Armin looked up at Eren who had clothed his lower half. " why'd you put pants on ?" He asked yawning straightening out his hair. 

Eren glared at him his pupils dilating as he stormed up to armin " because I don't want you raping me again armin , fuck sake " he said then reeled an arm back . 

Armin looked up at him in disbelief. He was slightly scared Erens eyes were dilated and he'd never seen Eren like this .

Eren swung at him hitting the bed infront of him still not wanting to hurt his friend. He then began destroying his room breaking anything in sight punching holes in the walls even breaking bricks . He walked out into the main living space seeing Jean and Marco staring at him with wide eyes.

His anger grew more vicious " YOU LET HIM RAPE ME !!! YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT? I COULDN'T CONSENT IN THAT FUCKING SITUATION!!!!" He yelled out on the top of his lungs then began breaking everything he could find in the room punching the marble counter it broke beneath his fist. 

Armin messaged Mikasa while he was in the bedroom alone knowing he would only make this worse. 

As Levi and mikasa approached the room they heard the destruction the door was suddenly across the hall it happened so quickly they were almost hit.

Eren began to storm out the room as he saw mikasa all his anger dropped and he hugged her immediately. 

Mikasa held Eren softly pulling him back so she could see his face " why are you so angry Eren ?" She asked as she saw Jean and Marco approach the door. 

" well we may have insight on that " Jean said softly slight fear covering his face . 

Levi looked at the boy " what happened?" Levi said his tone annoyed . " because he wasn't angry when I checked his room yesterday " he said looking at Jean .

Jean looked up " Eren got super drunk last night and armin took advantage of that and raped Eren " Jean said " me and Marco are gonna go " he said grabbing Marcos wrist then dragging him away with their stuff. 

Mikasa looked at Eren saddened . " what's the bad thing that has happened to you before this ?" She asked softly looking at him. Eren immediately froze up then walked inside his dorm leaving Mikasa at the door.

Eren grabbed a bottle of vodka and quickly drank it down . Mikasa ran in taking the bottle of Eren looking at him annoyed .

Levi walked in after Mikasa . " Jesus Christ, how strong are you kid ? You broke marble!" He said walking over to the counter .

Eren looked up at him his eyes were somehow soft and warming, his tone was sharp and cold and yet Eren knew he wasn't really angry but suprised.

Armin slowly came out the bedroom he looked down as he saw Mikasa . " I'm sorry Eren " he said softly feeling really bad.

Mikasa looked at him " okay don't touch Eren that way again and let's forget about it , what's the bad thing?" She said softly looking at armin.

Levi walked up to then " don't you think you should leave Eren to make his own choices, and he should say himself " Levi said walking to stand behind eren .

Eren looked up at armin " I'll stay your friend I just need a time to be away from you and when we're hanging out again don't try anything like that anymore, please " Eren said feeling a hand on his back . Eren turned and saw Levi had put his hand on his back in a comforting manor. 

Armin nodded and grabbed his things and walked out knowing Eren needed him not to be there for a bit . 

Mikasa was shocked at the fact that Eren wasn't immediately okay with armin . She looked stunned at Eren . 

Eren sighed walking to the door lifting it up and putting it in the doorway to have some form of privacy.

Levi could sense he was struggling to stay in the room but was pushing himself too. Levi walked over and hugged him softly. He somehow didn't mind the hug he wasn't sure why. He felt the student quiver in his arms , he hugged him closer pushing his head into his neck . Levi was shorter than him but he could feel the student hug him back. His neck was beginning to get wet he knew that the student was beginning to cry . He wanted to comfort him , he wanted to see him smile again. 

Levi was confused by his feelings but he continued to hug the student. He quietly whispered to the student " if you'd like you can whisper it to me and I'll tell her " he said softly hugging him tightly.

He felt the student nod his head and move his head up to his ear . Tears streaming down his cheeks his eyes reddened. This sight made his heart hurt . He had seen Eren in class working harder than anyone else it made him smile slightly. To see him in pain made Levi want to cheer him up .

Eren felt comfortable in this mans arms he trusted him he felt safe. He whimpered opening his mouth to tell the man what he was holding back for so long. He was scared of his reaction though. He decided to tell him though he knew it was for the best . " my dad rapes me , I don't tell to protect my sister. He also tests drugs on me " he whimpered out then more tears streamed out and he buried his head in Levi's neck .

Levi felt his heart twinge in pain and anger. " you idiot, you should have said you both would have been removed from the situation " he said softly hugging the boy tightly realising that the scars Eren had were made by his father. 

Levi sighed " do you want to stay at my house for the mean time ? You can't go home, and your dad knows the campus, I'll protect you " Levi said softly and felt Eren nod softly . He smiled softly lifting the student up and placing him on the couch. " stay here , I'll be right back " he said then walked to Mikasa.

He looked at her concerned face " turns out your step dad has been testing on Eren and also raping him " he said softly looking at her face dropping to anger and horror. " I want you to stay with a friend and never be alone, I'll be looking after Eren , but I'm not a foster parent, so stay with a friend " he said softly to her " and if you want to attack Grisha contact me . I won't stop you I'll join you " he said then returned to Eren lifting him off the couch keeping him standing.

Eren leaned against Levi crying still . He then walked to his bedroom grabbing some clothes putting on a shirt and a hoodie then grabbing his essentials.

He walked out then went over to Mikasa hugging her softly still crying " see you later or tomorrow, not sure " he said softly then walked to Levi hugging him nuzzling into him . Feeling the smaller man nuzzle into him he smiled slightly crying still.


	7. Beating broken hearts

He Levi smiled gently walking with an arm around Eren to support him . He was emotionally weak. Levi knew Eren needed to feel safe before anything.

Levi pulled out his phone and called the office of the school " hey krista , I won't be in today, nor Eren Yeager. He's not feeling well. I went to see if his room was still clean and he was collapsed on the ground " he said walking Eren quickly to his house. " I've called his father and I'm staying with the boy till his dad gets here " he said Lying easily.

Eren was walking and he could stand up himself he was leaning on Levi for the emotional support. He couldn't mentally stand at that moment he was unsteady yet the arm around him made him feel stable. He didn't want it to disappear. 

The heat that radiated from the small but sturdy arm made Eren feel happy and slightly fuzzy inside and he wasn't sure what this was but it was comforting in some way. 

Levi held kept his arm around the boy hanging up the phone " my house is just round the corner, I don't have a spare bed I'll take the couch you take the bed " he said softly looking at eren " and don't look in my cabinets " he said softly .

Eren looked at him " just stay in the same bed as me , I don't wriggle that was tortured out of me " he said softly looking at Levi whose mouth was gaping. " well I used to take up whole beds now I take up the least amount of space possible so it's fine " he said gently.

Levi looked at him " are you going to continue to try to get me to be in the bed until I say yes?" Levi asked a eyebrow raised. 

Eren grinned cheekily. "Yup " he said softly as they walked round the corner. He leaned his head onto the top of Levi's smiling softly.

Levi walked up to the door not removing Erens head from ontop of his as he unlock the door. He smiled walking inside with Eren shutting the door behind them. 

" you want to put the bag in the bedroom, I'll make you some food " Levi said softly smiling gently .

Eren looked at him then walked out his grip to the bedroom putting his bag at the end of the bed taking his hoodie off and hanging it up. He looked to the floor. He was having a moment of complete and utter self hate . It was harder to suppress than it had been before, his eyes welled up and we leaned against a wall . The feeling was debilitating and it felt like someone was rubbing him raw inside out . Tears began to spill out his eyes again. The short lived happiness seemed so far away in the moment. He wanted to collapse and curl into a ball the pain his old reality was torturous and screwed as hell . He slowly slipped down the wall gripping tight fists in his hair causing himself pain .

Levi got concerned that Eren was taking a considerably long time. He decided to check on the boy . His heart broke at the sight of the boy crying. His immediate reaction was to go up to him and hug him tightly. 

Eren clung to Levi his tears becoming heavier. He whimpered out " even if I fall asleep don't leave me alone please " Eren could feel his eye lids becoming heavy and hard to keep open.

Levi lifted the boy up as he stumbled to get up . Levi carried him to the kitchen sitting him on a counter as he cooked.

Eren began to get even sleepier. Tears streaming down his face the one thing stopping him from breaking down was his grip on Levi's suit and Levi's every twenty second checks. 

Levi looked at the crying boy his heart ached at the sight and it pained him more than he wanted to admit. He cooked quickly so he could hold the boy in his arms to comfort him .

Eren was beginning to nod off his grip not loosening on Levi and the tears never faulting . As soon as Levi was finished the cooking he turned and hugged Eren deeply.

The brunette was comforted by this he slowly shut his eyes beginning to fall asleep in Levi's arms . He was already so tired , but he should have known it would have been easier with Levi around to go asleep.

Levi smiling setting the dishes in the fridge carrying the brunette to the bedroom placing him down. Levi quickly got changed. Then he got into bed with Eren immediately Eren hugged him and he hugged back .

Eren was fast asleep in Levi's grasp his lids heavy and shut . He heard a extremely familiar women humming a lullaby. He slowly opened his eyes looking into a mirror. He was a small child his head on his mothers lap as she smiled down at him . 

Levi looked at the fidgeting boy . New forms of tears filling his eyes a mumble of a word escaping his mouth. " mom" he managed out without mumbling. Levi looked at the boy they both had lost family but Eren gained a monster a pure bred monster.

Levi looked at the brunette brought up by so much hate conflict and lust. He cupped his face . He looked at where those beautiful green blue eyes were. Tussles of his chestnut locks fell into his face making Levi's heart skip a beat and he was estranged to the feeling . What just happened why do I feel this way . What is this feeling. What do you do to me kid . He thought about this over and over till he fell asleep holding onto the brunette.

They nuzzled each other . The others sent was intoxicatingly good to the other but instead of fear in this sleeping state they felt content and nuzzled further into each other smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter will most probably be a lot of backstory with Levi Mikasa Eren armin and a bit of Jean


	8. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background story stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not done a chapter for a few days but hey atleast I wasn't gone a year XD

Eren was in school. He hadn't cried. Everyone expected him to break down into nothing but he was closed off and cold. He wouldn't smile. Even when his adoptive sister talked to him . Atleast he acknowledged her. His mother had only recently died . Eren barely spoke and never smiled. He was closed of and cold .

Armin looked at Eren it was clear to him that Eren had built up energy. He saw that Eren had been spending it on working out and had become a lot stronger. He would see Eren try harder than anyone else in pe and he would show a profoundly better ability and strength. 

Armin was a close friend of Eren but at that time the only people he would talk to were his sister and father. Armin had tried to talk to him before and it was as if Eren wasn't even there.

Armin sat beside Eren at lunch Mikasa sat across from Eren . Jean was walking past the table sniggering.

Jean leaned in looking at Eren . Armin heard the next words cutting through the tough exterior of his best friend and crush . 

" your mother deserved to die Eren . She was a slut and the only one who would ever love you " Jean said cruelly jealousy taking over . He had a crush on armin and Eren had no clue how armin looked at him . 

Eren looked at Jean rage taking over he stood up the chair screeching. Everyone's heads spun to look. Eren didn't care but he wouldn't use all his strength.

He pulled back his clenched fist then used some of his force to hit Jean straight in his big stupid face. Jean fell to the floor blood streaming out his nose . 

Eren immediately got ontop of Jean pinning him to the floor punching him over and over tears beginning to stream down his face a lump appearing in his throat. 

Jean could feel the warm tears falling onto his face even through the jolts of pain and the feel of his nose shattering. 

Jean knew in that instant he took it too far and Eren was angry and he was still in grieving and his mother hadn't been gone to long. He made it a promise to himself to apologise to Eren but now he had to get him off him to stop the punches.

Teachers ran over lifting Eren off he began kicking and punching trying to break free. The teachers made a barrier a few looking at the extent of the injury. The teachers stood Eren up and let him go when he stopped fighting. He immediately collapsed onto his knees curling up crying heavily. Mikasa ran over taking Eren in her arms . Mikasa began crying but not as hard as Eren who couldn't see anything it was too blurred. 

Eren cried out for his mother gripping onto Mikasa with need . He screamed out her name the fear and sadness and complete pain in his voice sent pity through the teachers.

They cleared everyone out except Mikasa. Jean was being taking to the hospital.

 

 

Mikasa looked at her parents dying parents she layed between them her eyes filled with pain . " mom dad , don't go." She said tears flooding out her eyes . She was only 4 and she was wise beyond her time. 

 

Mikasa was sent of to a foster family shortly after being put into care . She was admired for her looks . The family who adopted her were drug dealers traffickers and growers . They took her to be a drug mule. They kept her for a while trying to scare loyalty into her. It was almost her eighth birthday.

" Mikasa deary come here to mother " she said then snorting a line she set out . She was high and on the verge of a od.

Mikasa looked at her with disgust as she approached the woman. She looked down at the woman layed back on the couch. 

" we need you to sell our product on the street. You come straight home after you're done " she said softly.

Mikasa nodded taking the drugs stuffing them in her pocket she walked out and began walking downtown she walked quickly after checking no one was following her she headed to the police station and dumped out the drugs on a table the attention immediately on her cold and cynical looks.

" what you never seen meth Coke heroin before or never seen a shit show like this " she said looking at the astounded officers.

One walked over getting on a knee to look at her " where did you get this ?" He asked picking up the drugs .

" my adoptive , shitty parents " she said softly . Shortly after that she was taken back into care where the Yeager family adopted her. She instantly hit it off with the happy boy who was her new brother and they grew really close but occasionally the dad would take him away in a room that Mikasa wasn't allowed and he would usually be sick or tired afterwards .

Mikasa got weird vibes from him especially after Erens mother died . 

The day Eren broke down in school she vouched to protect him not knowing that he had already vouched to protect her. 

 

Levi was a smart ass through and through he was a gifted student and passed school effortlessly but he most definitely wasn't perfect he was more of a smarted witted asshole who didn't know the lines of what he could and couldn't do in the form of humor and jokes . 

His sharp and vulgar language were part of his personality . His father was harsh and wanted a perfect son and tried to beat it into him but Levi wouldn't change . 

 

 

Eren smiled playing with his mother like he did all the time he laughed and smiled whenever she was around . 

This time they were out for ice cream and Eren liked even the little moments with his mother . He had chubby and puffy cheeks and he was the average weight for his age the puffy chubby toddler stage . Stumpy legs and short attention spans. Eren had just gone and fed the ducks and was happy and giggly he was eating the ice cream messily . 

Carla had noticed the small scars and injection marks on her child and asked Grisha about it . He told her Eren had inherited her disease and he had been giving him medicine for it . She smiled and played with Eren .

 

 

After a while she realised that the medication was a lie she confronted Grisha who injected her she took Eren and Mikasa out and heading to the park to try and and come up with a plan to live somehow as she couldn't work . When she was pushing Eren on the swing Mikasa swinging on her on she collapsed . She felt Eren shaking her the warm tears and Mikasa hugging Eren to comfort him as she hadn't grown to attached to them except Eren . Carla looked at Eren everything then fading to nothing .


	9. The blossoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent. Shit happens and shit is still happening so it took a while to write this. Sorry again.

Levi woke up the brunettes hair in his face . The brunette was still fast asleep and out cold. Levi remembered when his dad passed away then his mother was shot as she inherited the family company. He survived by handing over the company. He frowned slightly then found himself running his fingers through the brunettes tussles of hair it strangely relaxed and calmed him . He smiled weakly as the brunette latched onto his shirt . He slowly began to detach the brunettes hands untangling their legs at the same time . After some time he managed to break free from the brunettes hold . 

Levi got up and walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on he never really ate anything for breakfast just a cup of tea and a thermos flask full of coffee for the first class . Levi had a really good sleep that night he usually woke up a few times from nightmares of his mothers death but somehow with the kid he slept the whole night through.

He leaned down onto the counter thinking over his family deaths he had gotten over his father quickly but his mothers death haunted him , but he knew the brunette had gone through worse . He sighed thinking to how the kid broke the marble . How did he break it . Levi was strong himself but he couldn't do that .

" can I have some coffee " said the brunette making Levi jump. Levi heard the strain in his voice. He got on his step ladder then pulled out a mug and stepped down pouring some coffee in the mug . 

" how do you take it kid? Black , milk or cream. And how many spoons of sugar." Levi said softly looking at the brunette who's hair was scruffy and messed up. He looked adorable and tired to Levi. He shouldn't see his student as adorable. He's his student . Shit. 

" milk and 4 spoons of sugar " he said softly leaning over the counter which was spotless much like the rest of the mans house " am I gonna be staying here now on ? Or is this temporary?" He asked softly laying his hands onto the table.

" it's up to you kid , I'm sure you'll be more comfortable if you stay with your sister but you can't be in the same room as a girl " he said softly " and this amount of sugar will kill you " he said shortly after.

" i like it here and I need to keep my glucose up otherwise the first few days of the injections are crippling pain and illness" he said softly getting up and walking round to Levi .

Levi made the coffee and gave it to him slightly concerned with the boy as he'd experienced it since a young age so he was so used to it . 

" what are the effects of the drugs?" He asked softly . Then took the boys hand rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

Eren looked into his eyes " my dad only tests a few things, strength, memory, healing and intelligence " he said softly " my strength was a lot better and I don't know the extent to it , memory was spot on and my intelligence was 100% " he said softly then looked up at Levi . " I kinda lost it with you that time and blacked out aswell as in the morning after armin did that " he said softly .

Erens phone then went off . " give it to me ." Levi said sturnly , Eren immediately gave it over . He opened the phone sixty messages. A few photos, from his father. He opened his fathers messages first Eren was cut up his body beyond recognition a machete through his shoulder with a message under neath ~ for the memories. Love dad ps- I swear if you say anything, at all, fair to say your sister won't know what hit her . And you won't be able to speak anymore.~ It went on like that till it was messages going where are you and answer me dammit . He then opened up the messages from mikasa. ~ Eren I'm really sorry I couldn't protect you , but I'll help it get better. Give your phone to Levi and don't read on~ there were a few blank lines till the message to Levi ~ it's this address , tomorrow night , Eren can come if it's okay, and one of my friends is coming ~ it read he half smiled then shut the boys phone putting it in his pocket .

He walked up to Eren and brushed his lips with his thumb. " your lips are cracked , use Chapstick , or no one will want to kiss you " he said then chuckled pulling the boy closer. " do you want to get revenge on your dad , or are you not up to it " he said softly looking into the boys eyes . He then leaned up stopping himself just before their lips kissed . 

Eren froze up " I'll stay here , and I'll start with the Chapstick as soon as I get some " he said softly panting . He wasn't sure what would happen if he kissed this man but he was willing to give it a go. He looped his arms round his neck then kissed him intensely holding him tightly the warmth and flavour to the kiss addictive yet terrifying. Eren had cut before it was something that he used as an unhealthy coping mechanism it was more addictive then cutting. He had stopped cutting by the time this all happened but there is always a part of him nagging to cut again. 

Levi was shocked at the boys actions but he was absorbed absolutely into the kiss. Like an addiction and A primitive reaction. He lifted Eren and walked to the couch. When they finally gasped for air he joked " a teacher falling for a student, isn't it ironic, but how else would I want it ." He said placing Eren down on the couch then getting ontop of him .

 

Mikasa had stayed at Annie's house and told her everything. Annie was Mikasa's best friend. And in the time she became her girlfriend. She would tell Eren the next time she saw him . She returned to the bedroom and laid next to Annie who was just waking up . " hey beautiful " she said smiling. " Levi knows, and I'll ask if we can go over later . " she said happily. 

Annie looked up at her smiling slightly " and I'll be really nice and sensitive with Eren , he's been through a lot " she said softly then leaned up and kissed mikasa . 

 

Armin was sat in his room writing up and deleting messages on his phone. He sighed, Eren never was one to not bounce back straight away, and armin didn't even know what was wrong with Eren . He put his head in his hands and began crying, he messed up big time.

 

Marco hadn't heard anything from Jean and he was being avoided in school. He was worried but brushed it off as him being worried about his friends.


	10. Healing and revenge start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update got exams now and life is generally bull shit and don't miss the next episode if you hate Grisha and love sex it's the one for you

Eren layed back his arms above his head Levi ontop of him. " what do you want kid?" He asked in cold but caring voice.   
Eren looked at him blankly unsure what he was asking. " do you want to be inside me or have me inside you?" He asked a chuckle emerging from his lips. " and this isn't a solid unchangeable thing , you can one day go I want you inside me now or I want to be inside you " he said leaning down taking Erens hands.  
Eren flushed bright red. How could he answer that . What was the thought process, his ass was taken by his dad and his dick by Armin . Both recently, he got all flustered up and looked at Levi unsure.  
Levi recognised the confusion in Erens mind and smiled softly. " I don't care if you were previously taken by someone else. You're mine now ." He said clearly. " we don't have to do anything yet either, it's all up to you." He said smiling happily.   
Eren relaxed smiling softly. Levi was okay with everything. " let's start with touching and see how it leads on " he said confidently looking up at Levi .  
" good idea kid" Levi said then let Erens hands go he slid Erens shirt off . He looked down at the boys toned body . He smiled then gasped as Eren lifted him up . " what are you doing?" He asked getting flustered wrapping his arms and legs around Eren .  
" the bedroom seems more appropriate " he said softly smiling. He then kissed Levi's neck walking into the bedroom and sitting Levi down. Levi pulled his arm spinning him onto the bed then getting ontop of him.   
" kids should learn to ask before taking action." He said smiling leaning down his arms gliding down the boys body. His muscles showing and clearly defined. Levi leaned down and traced around his tongue around his nipple smiling happily. Eren moaned faintly as Levi touched him his hands twisting in the fabric beneath him.  
Levis warm breath on his bare skin made him shudder in excitement. He bit his lip hard till it made a mark . Levi flicked Erens nipple with his tongue smiling happily looking down at the boy .

Eren panted looking up at Levi " erase my dad from my body, please " he said his voice cracking at the end . 

Levi smiled gently then kissed Eren softly sweetly and lovingly then looked at him " of course, I'll erase him from your body I'll replace every finger print every breath for you and then add layers of them ontop , you don't have to worry about anything here , I love you for you " he said softly .   
Eren panted looking up at Levi tears streaming down the sides of his face from happiness he sat up banging his head against Levi's they then began to chuckle happily . Levi then kissed Eren again and he then looked into his eyes. 

A few hours had passed and they had done nothing but stare at each other and kiss eachother . Their souls and minds were bare to eachother . It felt like they had done everything then done it sideways but they didn't need that they were just open to eachother. Open books and the thing that was everything to them was sat happily infront of them. This was like the romantic stories you heard but knew were bullshit .

They fell asleep together and woke up smiling happily intertwined they then got up and showered together. Levi looked at him " I'm going to join your sister to go to get revenge on your dad , stay here and keep the doors locked, I'll protect her and we will come here after " he said softly then kissed Eren then dried off and walked to the wardrobe and pulled on some clothes Eren walked out shortly behind him " be quick " he said softly then walked to his backpack and pulled some pj's on and got into the bed again . 

Levi walked out to where he was meeting Mikasa he wanted Erens father dead but he would settle with beaten half to death , the man wouldn't go to the police anyway with the things he's done and the evidence for it .


	11. Sickly revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After you've read this if you don't mind look at my other one , unwanted. If you don't want to its fine it's just to pass time till the next chapter

Levi saw mikasa walking up she was cracking her knuckles a girl following shortly behind doing the same . He walked up and looked at her " so where the fuck is the piece of shit we are going to beat the life out of " he said softly. 

She gestured to the house and they headed to the door and knocked Mikasa leading .

Grisha answered obviously intoxicated the house filled with the stench of blood vomit and alcohol. Levi gagged slightly and looked at Erens father . 

Mikasa stumbled back the blood disturbing her . " hey dad these are some of my friends, may we come in " she said softly her smile sickly fake her smiled forced. 

" where's Eren , he's not been responding " he said softly looking at her slurring and swaying side to side.

" last time I saw him he was really ill , he couldn't even move , I left him to one of his friends " she said softly " can we come in " she said softly .

Grisha nodded then stood to the side . They all walked in and he followed behind after shutting the door . Mikasa walked up to him " sleep for a bit dad you don't look well " she said softly then directed him to the bedroom. 

Levi looked at her confused she then mouthed the words you want him to remember right to him . That was enough for him after Grisha went upstairs Levi looked around he found the experiment room first and he looked at the dried blood that could have only been Eren and the destruction Eren had caused. He grimaced thinking of what happened in there . 

He then looked around in the alcoholics dream kitchen it was alcohol stacked apon alcohol. He walked around the house and collected anything he could find which would be a positive thing for Eren leaving the basement for last he walked around the bedrooms finding Erens things cleared out and as he peaked in at Grisha, Mikasa had tied him up. It was all bare honestly.

He then walked downstairs and joined Mikasa standing at the basement door. She then opened it with the key she found the thick metallic sent made Levi even angrier. Eren had been here, he could still smell his sweet cologne in the air even through the blood that angered him to the bone but he hadn't seen anything yet Mikasa , him and Annie slowly descended down the creaky stairs that felt dirty. Levi could taste the blood it was thick he had bile in his throat.

He couldn't prepare himself for what he saw next. Knifes and many other brutal weapons, but what chilled him to the bone was the recording station which looked like it had been hidden previously. He then looked at the screen the most recent one was the day before he took Eren in . He hit play then watched as Eren walked down the stairs then threw up . He couldn't move Mikasa and Annie joining him he watched as everything happened a lump forming in his throat . Erens screams made him cry . He threw up as Eren was hurt unable to look away. He and the other two watched through to the end. Levi saved the videos on a memory stick then gave it to Mikasa he then destroyed all the equipment down there annoyed . He was going to beat Grisha to the verge of death .

After Grisha sobered up and woke up he awoke to angry faces then was dragged down to the living room. Where Levi began to kick hit and hurt him in anyway he could think Annie and Mikasa joining in . Levi then spat on his " that's for Eren you disgusting pig " he said then lifted up the things he got for Eren including his mothers diaries . He got up then got in a cab with Annie and Mikasa going to his house. 

He sighed and unlocked the door then walked in going to the bedroom and put the stuff down . He walked to Eren and lifted him up he gently shook him away smiling gently then walked to the living room with him in his arms kissing his forehead repeatedly not caring if Eren felt like a baby or he was just in his pj's . 

Mikasa had shut the door then her and Annie sat down in the living room . Mikasa was still upset from what she had seen and wanted to see her brother.


	12. Dismantling items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa meets Eren again and new things are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for the long break. I was doing exams and generally dying inside. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to return to a schedule and let the next chapter out latest the third of July.

Eren was laid in Levi's arms clinging to him blushing darkly he looked at him waking up " Levi?" He muttered then kissed him softly nuzzling into his arm shuddering gently . Eren felt like a child but honestly he wouldn't complain to the fact he was being carried by Levi , though he didn't understand how the smaller man did it.

Levi carried Eren into the living room . Mikasa then got up and walked over quickly . Levi stood Eren up as Mikasa walked over and hugged him tightly holding the stunned Eren to her chest " I'm sorry " she said softly hugging Eren " I couldn't protect you " she said softly then took Erens head in her hands " I promised to protect you " she said softly then pulled him to the sofa sitting him next to her .

He pulled back then looked at her " mikasa , I wanted to protect you . From him " Eren said then shuddered saying the last part the monster more like images and memories flooding his mind making him feel sick to his stomach Levi walked up and placed a hand on his head .

Eren turned back to look at Levi he then smiled weakly his face pale his " father" had left an impression and he was scared even thinking about him to the point of shaking . Though it was only slightly it was noticeable Mikasa looked at him her eyes saddened as she took Eren in her arms squeezing him tightly resting her head on his he was all the family she could ask for , every bit as caring as she wanted from a family to her everyone else could honestly fuck off but she was happy in her relationship and his relationship which she could see blossoming . Eren was currently broken and she wouldn't be able to fix it alone . She understood why Eren had reacted so strongly with Armin he was fed up and terrified . Armin was out of line and she was blinded to that in the moment. She looked at Levi a sort of understanding forming between them , a pact to protect the broken boy in her arms . He had grown up into this from birth , he would probably need therapy . She knew Eren though a stubborn shit who hated doctors and from seeing the rooms she understood where that came from . She then smiled and pulled back from Eren " meet Annie , she's my girlfriend " she said softly Annie walking up smiling looking at Eren. Her manner was mild and reserved as she put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

Annie's gaze was surly and strong . She spoke softly " I'm sorry we didn't help sooner " she gave off a stoic and steely aura her smile sincere and kind. Mikasa put an arm around Annie smiling happily as Annie put an arm around Mikasa's shoulder. She comforted Mikasa knowing she felt guilty about how she reacted when Eren freaked out about Armin and how she didn't protect him . She smiled then hugged Eren again . 

Eren smiled weakly Levi's hand on his head as a sort of comforting gesture. He wanted to melt into that touch he desperately needed just that comfort in touch. He looked at his sister " I think if you're happy then that's fine with me " he said gently. As he felt Levi's hand ruffle his hair up he nuzzled back into the touch smiling gently.

" guess what your lover man retrieved for you , mums stuff " Mikasa said trying to cheer him up . 

He pulled back looking at her " most of it was destroyed right ?" He said stunned as Mikasa shook her head . Levi then walked out returning with a box of things for Eren. Eren was in a stunned silence his eyes welling up as he looked at the box just looking at it . He pulled out his mothers scarf then wrapped it around mikasa's neck " she would have...." He began to say his voice cracking and breaking as he cried Levi sitting next to him an arm around him the other on his leg comforting the boy who was shattered and still crumbling though Levi was like a reinforcement put in place to stop the boy from cracking, splintering and shattering. He continued to look through the box finding the perfume she would always wear spraying it infront of him the homely smell of his mother filling the room his heart breaking a little more as he leaned into Levi's touch . 

There wasn't much but it wasn't the amount that was important. There were her favorite pairs of earrings and jewelry she would wear. Then there were a few of her diaries, her writing beautiful and unique. Eren looked at the books seeing eleven of them one before his birth and one unfinished book from the year she died when he was turning ten . He pulled the books out wanting to read them all certain pages sticking out to him pictures in a lot of the pages making him tear up again putting all of the finished books back to read later putting everything but the book and scarf back giving it to mikasa. He opened the unfinished book to the last page the writing rushed and scrawled out. He recognized it as his mothers seeing it was the day of the death tearing up as he read it ~ I can't stay here any more. I found out .....~ Eren read on his eyes widening as tears rushed down his cheeks Levi curious as he pulled Eren close rubbing his back gently .

Eren shut the book wrecked by each and every word he read. All he could do was turn and cling to Levi hugging him tightly . 

Levi pulled Eren basically into his lap holding the boy close kissing his neck gently. The boy clung to him and the book . He rubbed his back and let him cry . He couldn't stand the boy infront of him being in pain . Levi smiled looking at Mikasa and Annie " you two can leave if you'd like to, I'm gonna take him back to bed . Mikasa could you carry the box to the bedroom and just put it ontop of my cabinet." He said softly looking at her .

She nodded and lifted it up as Levi stood up and carried Eren to the bedroom. She followed behind and placed it on the cabinet then walked over looking at Eren " Eren me and Annie are gonna leave, you can talk to us on the phone whenever you want and we or I can be right over . Sleep well okay " she said softly then kissed his head softly and walked out. She smiled walking to Annie taking her hand and walking out .

Once they left Levi began to kiss Eren everywhere he could hugging him as tightly as the boys arms around him . He looked at him " cry it out , I'll be here for you. I love you " he said softly gently rubbing his head. 

Eren clung to Levi crying heavily as they laid back he held the book between then curled up as Levi shut the bedroom door and then pulled off his clothes then Erens clothes .


	13. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while family and stuff. Hope you like the chapter it features dialled down PTSD which may become more intense in the future a bit of smut and a whole lot of care for Eren .

Eren clung to Levi with such low self-esteem and horror it felt like all that was holding the pieces together was Levi . He clung to Levi as he softly spoke " my mother knew about it. The experiments, that was all that was all that was going on that time . She thought I was ill like her." He muttered out Levi taking the boy in his arms keeping his head by his chest . Eren continued to talk gently " she thought my dad was fixing me , until she realised he was just doing sick experiments " he muttered out crying heavily. His voice cracking and shaking as he muttered out the last part " my father found out and poisoned her killing her as she tried taking me and Mikasa away " he cried out heavily clinging to Levi shutting his eyes crying out as he let Levi just soothe him humming a soothing song to calm him .

He cried his heart out as Levi soothed him humming he nuzzled his head into Erens. Levi didn't want the boy to feel pain but he knew that hope and wish would be long off , he wasn't going to heal over night and that was fine . Levi would heal the boy slowly over time and keep him from harm . He pulled him into his lap rocking him gently humming the larger teen was as meek as a puppy with his big eyes and shaggy hair.

Eren leaned up and pecks Levi on the lips his tears streaming down his cheeks he pulled back and gazed up at Levi " I want you to take me , I don't care how " he said hoping amongst the lust and pleasure he would be dulled of the grief and self hate running through him . The pain agonising and seeding .

Lust and hormones stirred through him before reason took over. " Eren I won't be a morphine in that sense. I will shower you in affection and be there for you when you need someone to talk to or collapse on but I will not drown out your pain ." He looked at the boy holding him close. He laid Eren back on the bed smiling softly . Levi then removed his sleep wear and his own keeping his boxers on. Levi lifted the teens hand up and kissed it he looked at the boy his eyes swollen and red as he cried " seeing you upset breaks my heart, I will kiss every inch of your body, I think it's beautiful, the scars and all ." He hummed to the boy. He then kissed his palm then every individual digit front and back. 

Eren was lost for words and short on breath . He cried as every square inch of his body was kissed. Threads of pleasure spinning themselves into his grief and misery . He thought no one would love him with such extensive scarring. The old self harm scars that had faded and were only visible under a light , not dark lighting like when he was with Armin . The lighter lines left over and larger faded scars were all kissed by Levi. He felt guilty for feeling happy, his mother died for him and yet he felt strangely happy . That guilt felt like lead was filling his stomach. 

Levi had kissed every part of him before he crawled up to Eren's face. He had kissed the most intimate parts of Eren not leaving anything he then kissed everywhere but Eren's lips . He looked into the boys eyes and whispered " I love you " to the blubbering boy before he then kissed his lips hugging the boy tightly . A few of the intimate parts had been intensely arousing and hot for the two and the prominent swelling in Levi's boxers and in Erens lap attested to that fact . As they parted lips Levi smiled looking at the boy he had fallen inlove with, he wanted to memorise every inch of him . 

Eren looked into the warm silver eyes before him " I'm happy, but I'm guilty because I am ." He said Levi's response of " why should you feel guilty , you're an amazing and selfless boy who gave up your freedom for your sister and your mother would want you to be happy. So be happy because you deserve it "caught him completely off guard . Emotions swelled in his chest and he clung to Levi bursting into another flood of tears .

After a while of crying a makeshift peace spread over Eren . His gaze was gentle as he coyly reached out and threaded his fingers through the locks of jet black hair . He smiled, he wanted to get real kinky like his friends had talked about when they talked about porn . He knew it was odd but when in your friend group you had a guy who liked you, they try to find your kinks which he only just realised Armin was doing. He never paid much mind to it as it was all background noise and he would always reply he was too busy studying and helping his dad to watch porn and it wasn't like he wanted to any way . Now that was different, he wanted to learn it all to dominate and be dominated every trick in the book he wanted to try it honestly. He looked Levi his pools of green blue irises were calm as he then kissed Levi with lust and tenacity it felt euphoric. 

Levi was taken aback by the boys actions as he was kissed . He felt the hands in his hair curl up into a fist his hair pulling slightly. He gasped as his head was pulled back and he was pushed down on the bed Eren in his lack of clothes straddling his waist now . Levi looked up at him " Eren what are you doing?!" He half yelled stunned . Eren was now smirking as he sat on Levi's waist , that look, it sent a pang down to his groin that layed beneath the two supple squishy muscles that was Eren's arse. 

Eren smiled and began to grind his arse against the throbbing cock aching for him . He bit his lip shuddering as his back arched and he felt a pang go down to his own exposed crotch. He was hard and he could feel the hard member between his arse he shuddered and moaned . The lustful eyes baring into him and the hands were now exploring his body were only adding to the prominence of his erection . He gasped as one of Levi's hands settled on his member and the man began to tease and toy with him. It sent pangs of pleasure through him , pleasure he wanted, he looked at Levi smiling slightly. 

Levi sat up and looked at Eren playing with his member softly " shall I slow down for you ?" He asked feeling the anxiety washing over Eren . He knew the boy wanted to have sex with him , not to be a morphine but to be connected. He understood why the boy was anxious and worried with his past but he would be gentle and slow to ease him into it . " I'll do it all so don't worry. We can stop anytime just say so. I know it'll probably be hard the first couple of times either way but I'll always love you no matter what . Until you are ready I'll wait even if we've done it before I don't expect anything from you except love and loyalty. And even if you don't I would never kick you out I'm here for you I'm not senseless or cruel I would never make you go back to that house " he said in reassurance. His hands threaded through Eren's hair softly like he had done with Levi's hair. He smiled happily looking into the boys eyes lovingly.

Eren blushed happily as he placed his head on Levi's shoulder blushing happy as he clung to Levi. " I love you so much Levi. Thank you " he said said softly happily clinging to Levi choking up . He gently tugged Levi's boxers down panting heavily in Levi's ear. " Levi ahhh " Eren mused in want. Levi leaned to his drawer and pulled out some lube he laid back smiling looking at Eren. He then pulled his boxers off and then squirted it over his member smiling gently. He then glided his hand over his member to make it evenly distributed so to make insertion easier for Eren. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers then shut the bottle and placed a hand on Eren's waist . He spread the lube on his fingers and smiled gently warming it up. " you ready Eren ? I'll prepare you then we can go as slow as you need " he said smiling gently feeling anxiety building up in Eren again. 

Eren was terrified he was petrified he had never done this with anyone but his 'father' he hadn't expected to be so terrified in the face of sex . He looked at Levi his eyes large he was terrified as anything he scrambled up and ran to the bathroom he locked the door behind him and sunk to the floor hyperventilating he was panicked the fight or flight instinct causing adrenaline to pump through his veins. He panicked, he loved Levi but he couldn't . It was too fresh in his mind and he wasn't used to any of it. The hyperventilating continued as he then brought his hand up to his mouth he bit his thumb his eyes dilating. He stayed still in this enhanced state he had no anger but he somehow felt safer in this state. Levi softly knocked " Eren , are you okay? We'll leave that stuff till later I just want to know how you are " he hummed softly through the door in a calming tone. Levi had grabbed some baby wipes from the other toilet and cleaned up before he pulled his boxers on and walked over. Eren curled up on the floor in fear he stood up grabbing the ledge the marble cracking under his grip as he shook. He let go as his eyes slowly returned to normal. He then unlocked the door and slowly opened it . Levi immediately pulled Eren into a hug " I'm sorry , I'm so sorry Eren" he said as the boy melted into the hug tearing up. " I'm sorry Levi I couldn't do it . " he said tears in his eyes .

Levi rubbed his back " it's fine Eren , I understand. I love you so much you don't need to apologise. I understand Eren , I'm sorry I made you feel like that , I love you I'm sorry Eren " he said softly.


	14. Glucose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , sorry I’ve been awol . Pretty much my depression got the best of me and when my phone broke I lost everything so I had to start the chapter from scratch but I have no energy and until now I’ve been sleeping and been unable to do anything I really wanted. I love writing and I wanted to write but writers block aswell as depression stopped me. Again I’m really sorry. It took a lot out of me to write this and I hope you like it .

Levi held Erin till a calmness took over them . Levi noticed the cracked marble as he sat and played with the fragile boys tussles of hair, he hummed a sweet melody. Levi peered down at the fragile male nuzzled up to him. Eren was still, almost unnervingly so. Levi hoisted the larger male up as he got to he feet he carried him to the bed then sat with Eren . “ I need to go back to work tomorrow. I wish I could stay but it’s just not possible. Do you want to go to college or stay here ?” Levi hummed out trying to keep the boy calm. 

Eren had felt like throwing up before he had returned to the others arms and now bile was encroaching on his throat and threatening to spill out yet again. Fear and anguish swelled in his chest he looked at Levi chewing his lip.

Levi smiled as he recognised his anxiety. “ If you stay home you won’t go outside while alone you can work out study watch tv whatever inside the house . If you go to college you’ll walk there and return with me I’ll get Mikasa or Annie to take you to lessons you’re not to leave the classroom till someone picks you up and during frees you’ll sit in my room and you’ll eat with me at break and lunch “ said Levi straight out . He looked at Erens face, Eren grimaced softly thinking. His grimace faded when Levi caressed his cheek “ don’t furrow your brow your eyes beauty will be lost beneath it “ he said softly then kissed Erens head. 

Eren smiled softly before he looked at Levi his eyes swelling with an idea. “ what if we use Skype , being away from you makes me feel anxious so what if we skype or something like that as I don’t really want to meet Armin “ he said softly looking at Levi his eyes sparkling like the Mediterranean Sea . They were so soft and sweet the heat of passion and aggression were there but hidden but the heat couldn’t be hidden . 

Levi peered into Eren’s eyes thinking “ I want someone to be a guard while I’m not here . I’ll tell them not to come in here they only will if you call them I just don’t want you to be alone “ Levi huffed out he then pulled Eren into his lap kissing him softly and intensely. 

Eren’s tongue intertwined with Levi’s as he hummed into the kiss. His member twitched in reaction, his hormones spread throughout himself as he smiled happily. Eren felt Levi’s fingers lingering anxiously and warily at his waist . Eren looked at Levi he then moved out of Levi’s lap he got close to Levi placing their members together he huffed blushing deeply rubbing their tips as he held them together blushing deeply. He huffed as pre leaked out of their members. He let their members go strings of pre-cum glistening between them he smiled then held them together again he began to jerk their members together huffing before his hips began to jerk fervently. 

Levi was shocked by the fluidly erotic actions Eren had begun. He shuddered as he felt Eren’s fingertip rubbing his tip he heard Eren let out slightly cute and erotic moans. His lips parted as he huffed a rough grunt and a deep moan escaped his lips . He looked at Eren as his members hit his stomach pre-cum dangling between them . He huffed as they were brought back together and the boy jerked them off together moaning out sweetly blushing deeply. As Eren’s waist began to jerk, Levi shuddered growling aroused he pulled Eren close kissing him intensely as he himself thrusted into Eren’s hand his member grinded against Eren’s . The boys peachy coloured nipples were light more pinkish then anything. It was almost as delicious as his tips colour. It was more mauve then his nipples the boys tan skin was broken up by light scars mostly white lines and a few lighter pink scars aswell as a few darker ones . The reddish chestnut locks on his head curled up in scruffy curls . His eyes were a bright bluish green they were dazed and lustful. Levi smirked moving his head to his neck he scraped his teeth against his skin before biting and sucking his neck he then licked his neck then kissed his neck sweetly. Eren shuddered under Levi’s touch.

Eren looks down at Levi as he sweetly kissed down his chest. Eren huffed his hand releasing from their members as he laid back huffing.

Levi smiled jerking them both off now as he grinded his member into Eren’s . He moved to Eren’s nipple sweetly licking the small nub he then gently licked and sucked his nipple hearing the cute moans and mews of the small brunette he looked like a kitten covering his mouth with his hand mewing into it trying to keep his moans muffled. Levi then chewed his nipple hearing the hoarse sweet moans from his partner. Eren’s hand tangled into Levi’s hair shuddering drooling. Levi looked up at the boy jerking them off feeling Eren’s member twitch and pulse in his hand he smirked as he jerked their members separately he kissed down smiling happily he then kissed down his chest licking his stomach. He smiled then reached Eren’s member he then licked his lip hearing a high pitched mew. Eren blushed deeply as he licked his tip he then sucked on it jerking himself of quickly shuddered moaning out as he sucked the others tip he jerked Eren off listening to his sighs and mews of impatient lust . Eren mewed out huffing “ wanna cum “ Eren moaned out loudly shuddering. Levi lifted his head up moving up holding their members together thrusting into Eren’s member shuddering “ cum for me “ Levi huffed out gruffly he then kissed Eren’s neck then sucked his earlobe happily chewing it gently. Eren moaned out then came sticky fluid splattered on his chest followed by Levi’s warm sticky cum. Levi smiled huffing as he let their members go . Levi moved down licking their cum up before he kissed Eren’s head smiling softly “ I love you Eren “ he mewed out happily before he hugged the brunette happily. 

Eren laid there huffing blushing deeply as he looked at Levi . It wasn’t anything huge they didn’t even go the whole way it was nothing compared to his past . It was sweet , gentle and unlike anything he had experienced. He looked at Levi then nuzzled into the smaller man he looked down clinging to Levi . The older man played with his hair humming gently as Eren curled up . Eren had been quiet he softly began to cry as emotion swelled in his chest . The bitter sweet emotions in his burning inside himself. He felt Levi lift his head up and softly caress his cheek pulling him into a hug before he lifted the boy up walking to the kitchen sitting him down on the counter.

Levi’s silver eyes were warm as he made the boy hot chocolate. Placing it next to him . His eyes seemed smoky a smouldering warmth to them. He grabbed the food he had made earlier out of the fridge. He moved to the oven putting it on as he took the clingfilm off then covered the plates with tin foil and placed them in the oven heating them up. He heated the food up a bit standing with Eren as he took small sips of hot chocolate. Levi smiled letting the food warm up . He then pulled the food out and placed it down on the table he quickly grabbed some pj bottoms and a top he walked back handing the pjs to Eren. Levi pulled his own pjs on smiling happily as Eren got up teary eyed as he did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas you wish to be included just put it in the comments .


End file.
